Higher areal storage density for magnetic storage drives can be achieved by decreasing the size of magnetic grains used for magnetic recording media. As grain sizes with a given magnetic anisotropy energy decrease in volume, eventually a stability limit is reached, at which random thermal fluctuations at room temperature result in magnetization reversal and corresponding loss of data reliability.